Love makes the brave
by Ruzzz
Summary: UA HP/DM ... tout est dit dans le titre, l'amour donne parfois le courage nécessaire pour accomplir des choses qui nous paraissaient insurmontables.


Draco aurait voulu répliquer. Vraiment. Mais il n'en était pas capable. Devant son père, il se sentait petit et misérable. Honteux. Rien n'avait changé depuis dix ans.

« Cette lubie va te passer rapidement, crois-moi. Il est hors de question qu'un Malefoy sorte de la norme, tu entends ?Il n'y a pas de dégénéré dans ma famille !

-Lucius, s'il te plaît, tenta sa femme.

-Tais-toi !Ce que tu fais est dégoûtant, Draco. Anormal. Je pensais t'avoir élevé mieux que ça, mais il semblerait que tu refuses mon autorité !Pourtant, cela changera !Je ne donnerai jamais mon entreprise à une _pédale _!

-Chéri ! »Draco se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas pleurer. Une pédale. Voilà ce que son père voyait quand il le regardait. Si il avait pu, il lui aurait dit qu'il se fichait pas mal de son entreprise. Qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien la donner au premier venu. Il repoussa sa chaise, se leva et quitta la pièce. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans sa chambre qu'il permit aux larmes de dévaler son visage.

Il retrouva son ami Blaise le lundi matin, au lycée. Lorsqu'il eut fini de lui raconter son week-end, le jeune homme était furieux :

« Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire, Draco !Tu n'as plus sept ans et ton père n'est pas tout-puissant !Laisse tout tomber, et vient habiter chez moi. Please.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Bien sûr que si !

-Arrête !Je n'ai pas de boulot, rien, et je ne veux pas vivre à tes dépens…

-Mais ça ne me dérange pas !

-Et tes parents ?Ils voudront peut-être bien, pour un ou deux jours, mais pas plus. Et moi non plus. » Son ami grommela, mais il savait qu'il avait raison. La fierté de Draco avait déjà été piétinée par son père de nombreuses fois, n'empêche qu'il lui en restait toujours un peu. Et il ne voulait surtout pas vivre en parasite. Blaise finit par le quitter pour aller en cours. Ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe, ayant choisi des filières différentes, et Draco se retrouva seul sur la pelouse du lycée. Il sortit son mp3 de son sac et laissa _Glory Box_, de Portishead, envahir lentement ses oreilles. Il allait s'allonger quand quelqu'un tapota son épaule. Il se retourna…et resta bouche bée. Le garçon qui se tenait devant lui était à couper le souffle. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux verts envoûtants, un nez bien droit et une bouche légèrement rouge…délicieuse. Son T-shirt noir, sans être moulant, laissait deviner son torse musclé et son jean soulignait ses longues jambes.

« Salut !Désolé de te déranger, mais je suis nouveau et je suis un peu perdu. Tu pourrais m'aider ? » demanda t-il avec un sourire timide. Draco sentit un délicieux frisson lui parcourir l'échine en entendant cette voix grave et basse se mêler aux accents tourmentés de _Glory Box_, dans son casque. Puis il se rendit compte que le nouveau attendait une réponse et il se releva avant d'arrêter son mp3 et de passer le casque autour de son cou.

« Heu…tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? »Il avait l'air perplexe et Draco eut un petit rire – qu'il stoppa net en ayant l'impression d'entendre une pintade :

« Oui, j'ai entendu. C'est juste que… »_C'est juste que je te matais comme un malade_. Le jeune homme se racla la gorge et lâcha :

« Je…j'étais plongé dans mes pensées.

-Je vois, répondit le nouveau en retrouvant son sourire. Je cherche le secrétariat, ajouta t-il.

-D'accord. »Draco rassembla ses affaires, évitant le regard émeraude de son interlocuteur. Il avait réussi à se reprendre mais il se sentait toujours aussi retourné !_T'emballes pas, idiot. Il est hétéro, ça se voit tout de suite. _

« Au fait, je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter, fit le nouveau tandis qu'ils traversaient la pelouse. Et toi ?

-Draco Malefoy.

-Draco…

-Oui, je sais, c'est un peu bizarre, le devança Draco avec une grimace embarassée.

-Plutôt original, je dirais. Et très beau. »Harry plongea ses yeux dans les siens en prononçant ce dernier mot, et Draco se sentit rougir. Il bredouilla des remerciements et pressa le pas. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le secrétariat et Draco retrouva son courage :

« Ils te donneront un plan du lycée, tu pourras plus te perdre !

-Merci beaucoup.

-Bon…à un de ces jours, alors.

-Bien sûr. On se reverra. »répliqua Harry avec un autre sourire. Il ouvrit la porte du secrétariat et entra. Draco laissa échapper un soupir et se dirigea vers la salle de permanence.

Comme l'avait prédit Harry, ils se revirent. Ils échangeaient quelques mots en se croisant dans les couloirs et avaient cours d'espagnol ensemble. Rien que du très banal, donc. Et puis Harry ne tarda pas à s'afficher avec des filles – toujours superbes – et Draco souriait d'un air désabusé en les voyant passer main dans la main. _Hétéro pur et dur…tu le savais, pourtant_. Oui, il le savait, mais il avait continué à espérer au plus profond de lui. Maintenant, c'était fini.

Cependant, la semaine suivante, Harry Potter lui demandait de l'ajouter comme ami sur Facebook. Il accepta sans hésiter, et deux minutes plus tard, Harry lui envoyait un message en ligne :

**Harry Potter :**

Hey Draco, comment va ?

**Draco Malefoy :**

Bien et toi ?

**Harry Potter :**

Pas vraiment ! Je me suis tapé un 4 en histoire !

**Draco Malefoy :**

Wow !Violent. Comment t'as fait ça ?

**Harry Potter : **

Je ne retiens pas les dates, je mélange les évènements et je n'arrive pas à faire des plans corrects !

**Draco Malefoy :**

Ah oui, quand même. Tu n'as jamais essayé de faire des frises chronologiques, des fiches, des trucs comme ça ?

**Harry Potter :**

Je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre…j'ai vu Blaise Zabini à l'entraînement de basket ce soir, et on en a parlé. Il m'a dit que toi, tu étais une vraie bête en histoire !

**Draco Malefoy :**

ARGH. Quel idiot. Il raconte n'importe quoi.

**Harry Potter :**

Combien de moyenne ?

**Draco Malefoy :**

…18,6. Mais ça ne veut rien dire !

**Harry Potter :**

OMFG !

**Harry Potter :**

Blaise disait donc vrai  Tu voudrais pas me donner un coup de main, par hasard ?Si ça te dérange pas, bien sûr.

**Draco Malefoy :**

Pas de prob.

**Harry Potter :**

Demain soir, 5 heures à la bibliothèque, ça t'irait ?

**Draco Malefoy :**

C'est parfait !

**Harry Potter :**

Alors à demain, Draco !

**Draco Malefoy :**

A demain.

Draco sourit béatement à son écran. Parler avec Harry sur FB était tellement plus facile que dans la réalité !Tellement plus facile qu'il avait accepté de l'aider. Il allait se retrouver seul avec lui. Son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres. Oh non !Il allait bafouiller et rougir comme une midinette. Il éteignit son ordinateur et se laissa tomber sur son lit, l'estomac noué par l'angoisse.

Et pourtant, tout se passa bien. Il aida Harry au niveau méthodologie et lui donna quelques trucs pour se rappeler des dates. Le seul point négatif, c'était que le brun avait besoin d'autres cours et que la bibliothèque allait fermer pour rénovations. Or, la permanence et le foyer étaient trop bruyants pour y travailler correctement. C'est alors qu'Harry lui proposa de venir chez lui :

« Tu n'as qu'à venir demain soir à mon studio, on reprendra là où on s'est arrêtés.

-Tu as un studio ?!s'exclama Draco, admiratif.

-Oui. Depuis que j'ai dix-huit ans. Je travaille comme serveur trois soirs par semaine, plus le weekend. Ça me permet de financer une partie du loyer. L'autre partie est prise en charge par la Maison Bleue.

-L'orphelinat ?

-Oui. J'y ai grandi, mes parents sont décédés quand j'avais un an.

-Oh !Je suis désolé, je…je ne savais pas…

-T'inquiètes. C'était il y a longtemps. Je ne me souviens pas d'eux. J'ai juste une photo. »Il sortit son portefeuille de sa poche et en extirpa une photographie un peu cornée. Draco la prit délicatement et regarda les parents de Harry. L'homme lui ressemblait beaucoup, il avait les mêmes cheveux et les mêmes traits. La femme était rousse, avec des yeux verts. Les mêmes que ceux de Harry. Il rendit le cliché à son propriétaire, profondément ému sans trop savoir pourquoi, et Harry continua :

« J'habite près du stade, tu vois où c'est ?

-Oui. Mais…comment ça se fait que tu ne viennes que maintenant dans notre lycée ?Le stade est tout près d'ici.

-Quand je suis entré en seconde, je vivais encore à la Maison Bleue, alors je suis allé à St-John, qui est juste à côté. Mais quand j'ai su que j'allais redoubler ma terminale, je me suis inscrit ici. C'était plus pratique, et puis j'avais envie de changer un peu.

-D'accord. On se revoit demain, alors.

-Oui. Attends-moi au stade, je viendrais te chercher. »Draco hocha la tête et rentra chez lui, tentant tant bien que mal de calmer son cœur qui se se baladait allègrement dans sa poitrine, léger comme une plume.

Il retrouva donc son ami le lendemain au stade, à cinq heures. Harry habitait un petit immeuble à la peinture écaillée. Ils grimpèrent deux étages et Harry lui ouvrit son studio. Draco y entra et fut agréablement surpris. La porte s'ouvrait sur la pièce principale, pas très grande mais chaleureuse. L'exact opposé du Manoir Malefoy, immense mais froid et impersonnel. Il y avait un clic-clac rouge contre le mur, une table basse, un bureau et un placard mural. Des étagères étaient fixées au mur, rassemblant pêle-mêle des livres, des CDs, des cassettes et des DVDs. Un gigantesque dessin de Keith Haring, un poster de Majorque et une affiche d'un concert de AC/DC donnaient une touche de couleur supplémentaire à l'appartement. La fenêtre donnait sur le stade. Harry se rendit dans le minuscule coin cuisine et ouvrit le frigo.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ?demanda t-il à son invité.

-Heu…tu as du lait ? »Draco se mordit la lèvre. Sa demande n'était pas très habituelle, mais il adorait le lait. Harry lui lança un regard amusé et en sortit une brique du frigo, ainsi qu'une bouteille de bière. Il remplit un verre Snoopy pour Draco et décapsula la bouteille pour lui. Draco le regarda boire à la dérobée. Malgré ses dix-sept ans, lui n'avait pratiquement jamais bu d'alcool. Durant les fêtes, il prenait le plus souvent du coca. Il surprit alors le regard de Harry posé sur lui et se détourna, gêné. Mais son hôte lui prit doucement le menton et murmura :

« Tu as un peu de lait, là… »Il recueillit la goutte au coin de sa lèvre avec son pouce et le porta à sa bouche. Draco le regarda faire, complètement allumé, avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il se releva hâtivement et dit un peu trop fort :

« Bon !Si on se mettait à l'histoire ?! »Harry hocha la tête et ils sortirent leurs affaires.

Draco resta dîner. Harry réchauffa des pizzas qu'ils mangèrent sur la table basse, assis par terre. Le jeune homme sourit en songeant que ses parents feraient une syncope s'ils le voyaient ansi. Ils ne mangeaient que des plats très – trop – raffinés chez lui, et jamais sa mère n'aurait songé à s'installer par terre, bien qu'un luxueux tapis persan recouvre le parquet ciré chaque semaine. Pourtant, c'était agréable de se laisser aller comme ça. Lorsqu'il eut fini son assiette, Draco alla la nettoyer dans l'évier. Il sentit soudain un corps chaud se coller contre lui, le pressant contre le bord de l'évier.

« Ha…Harry ?Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »demanda t-il, rouge comme une tomate. Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Juste un soupir tout contre sa nuque qui le fit délicieusement frémir, et quelque chose de dur, de très dur qui se colla un peu plus contre ses fesses. _Oh mon Dieu !Mon Dieu !_Draco se retourna difficilement et se retrouva nez à nez avec Harry. Celui-ci plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens et chuchota :

« Tu sais, Cho me reprochait d'être trop distrait, ces temps-ci. Elle me disait que je ne faisais plus attention à elle, que j'étais toujours ailleurs. On a rompu. Parce qu'elle avait raison, je ne faisais plus attention à elle. Je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre. Un beau blond aux yeux gris comme un ciel orageux.

-Harry, tu…je… »Les lèvres rouges tant désirées se posèrent sur les siennes et il se tut. La langue du brun pénétra sa bouche tandis que ses mains se plaçaient sur sa nuque et le bas de son dos. Draco passa machinalement ses bras autour de son cou et se mit à participer au baiser, qui devint rapidement plus fougueux, plus hâtif. La main de Harry passa sous son jean et son boxer, et se mit à pétrir sa fesse sans retenue. Il gémit sourdement. Le brun détacha ses lèvres des siennes et murmura à son oreille :

« Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé de faire ça… »Draco gémit plus fort et Harry l'embrassa à nouveau. Il entrelaça doucement leurs doigts et le conduisit vers le clic-clac, sur lequel il l'allongea sans brusquerie. Draco sentit son cœur cogner fort dans sa poitrine. Il laissa Harry s'occuper de tout et s'enfonça dans une douce plénitude. Une autre fois, un autre jour, il serait plus entreprenant. Pour l'heure, il voulait seulement _savourer_. Le brun le déshabilla et le prépara avec toujours la même délicatesse, comme si il souhaitait que cet instant soit parfait. Ses doigts effleuraient, caressaient tandis que sa bouche se mouvait sur le sexe dur de Draco. Celui-ci se mit à respirer de façon irrégulière. Son buste se soulevait par saccades, jusqu'à ce qu'une main apaisante se pose dessus. Puis il vit Harry se redresser et préféra fermer les yeux. Il le sentit écarter ses genoux, surélever son bassin, enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Dans un silence quasi-religieux, il entra en lui. La bouche de Draco s'ouvrit sur un cri muet. Tête renversée en arrière, paupières closes et lèvres entrouvertes, il se laissa envahir avec délices. La jouissance montait en lui, un peu plus puissante à chaque coup de rein. Harry accéléra progressivement le rythme, et Draco empoigna ses épaules et serra ses cuisses. Harry se mit à murmurer son nom d'une voix hachée :

« Draco, Draco…Dra…Dracooo…DRACO ! »Draco le sentit venir et vint à son tour. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la peau tendre des épaules de Harry et il émit un bref mais intense cri rauque. Le brun s'appuya sur ses coudes pour ne pas l'écraser et se retira lentement. Il l'embrassa et se redressa.

« Je pense que tu es d'accord pour sortir avec moi ?

-Tu as fait tout ça pour être sûr que je sorte avec toi ?!s'exclama Draco, l'air faussement outré.

-Oh non. J'ai fait tout ça parce que j'en avais terriblement envie. »Le blond sourit et vint se blottir dans ses bras.

Les semaines, puis les mois passèrent et leur amour était toujours aussi fort et réciproque. Le seul point noir au tableau était le père de Draco. Il était obligé de lui cacher sa relation avec Harry. Il lui téléphonait en cachette, prenait garde d'effacer ses e-mails après les avoir envoyés, dissimulait soigneusement les mots et les lettres de son petit ami. Ils étaient contraints d'aller chez Harry pour passer un peu de temps ensemble et même si le brun assurait que ça ne le dérangeait pas, Draco avait l'impression d'être un parasite. C'est pourquoi il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à inviter Harry chez lui lorsque ses parents partirent en week-end. Il lui fit visiter le Manoir et l'emmena dans sa chambre. La joie de pouvoir lui montrer enfin l'endroit où il vivait faisait monter son excitation à la vitesse grand V. Il poussa Harry sur le lit et celui-ci eut un sourire mutin. Ils se retrouvèrent dénudés en un rien de temps et Draco commença à chevaucher son petit ami avec langueur et volupté. Les mains bien à plat sur le torse du brun, il ferma les yeux en gémissant doucement. Quand il les rouvrit, Lucius Malefoy était sur le pas de la porte. Draco cligna des yeux. Voyant que ce n'était pas une illusion mais bel et bien la réalité, il se figea et sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Harry ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et se redressa. Voyant le regard de Draco fixé sur la porte, il se tourna vers elle et vit Lucius à son tour. Ses lèvres étaient réduites à une mince ligne rose pâle. Ses yeux clairs étaient durs et froids comme l'acier. Tout le dégoût qu'il ressentait semblait y être gravé.

« Draco, dit-il d'une voix glaciale, ignorant complètement Harry, descends immédiatement au salon. Et habille-toi. »Sur ce, il fit volte-face et gagna les escaliers.

« Oh mon Dieu…Mon Dieu, mon Dieu !murmura Draco tandis que les larmes dévalaient ses joues blêmes.

-Draco…

-Harry, pars. S'il te plaît, va t'en. Vite.

-Mais Draco, je ne peux pas te laisser seul !

-Si. Sinon, il me tuera.

-Je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal, affirma Harry en serrant les poings.

-Si tu veux qu'il ne me fasse rien, pars, souffla Draco. Dépêche-toi. Prends tes habits et quitte le Manoir.

-Appelle-moi ce soir, d'accord ?

-Oui… »Draco répondait machinalement, vidé de toute émotion. Tout cela devait être un cauchemar. Oui, un cauchemar. Sinon…sinon ce serait trop horrible. Il raccompagna Harry en bas, refusa son baiser et se dirigea vers le salon. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un énorme poids qui lui oppressait la poitrine. Son estomac était affreusement noué. Il se sentait misérable, plus bas que terre. Son père allait le lui faire payer. Il entra dans la pièce, essayant de garder la tête haute, mais le regard de Lucius le contraignit à baisser les yeux. Il essaya de capter l'attention de sa mère. Elle préférait regarder ailleurs, l'air apeuré. Il se mit donc à fixer le sol, regardant ses larmes s'y écraser sans relâche.

« Draco, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?Tu es la honte de cette famille. Tu aurais pu combattre cette lubie qui s'emparait de toi, redevenir _normal_. Mais non. Tu as préféré persévérer dans cette voie !Tu es immoral. Et tu as souillé le Manoir en ramenant ce garçon ici !Tu me répugnes, Draco. Et je ne te considère plus comme mon fils. »Ces mots lui firent assurément beaucoup plus de mal que des coups. Ses pleurs redoublèrent et il n'écouta plus son père. Il entendit vaguement parler de mesures à prendre, mais était incapable de comprendre davantage ce qui se disait. Le poids sur sa poitrine enflait, enflait jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Harry attendit le coup de téléphone de Draco durant toute la soirée. Puis une bonne partie de la nuit. Le jeune homme ne répondait pas à ses appels, ni à ses mails, et il avait peur de lui créer davantage d'ennuis en retournant le voiro. Mais le lendemain matin, sa décision était prise. Les yeux cernés par le sommeil qu'il n'avait pas eu, il enfourcha sa moto et se rendit au Manoir dès huit heures. Un vieux majordome le reçut, expliquant que les Malefoy s'étaient absentés pour une durée indéterminée.

« Que voulez-vous dire ?le pressa Harry, sourcils froncés. Ils s'en vont ?

-Monsieur Malefoy a décidé de placer son fils dans un pensionnat, en Suisse.

-Quoi ?!Non !Quand est-ce qu'ils sont partis ?!

-Eh bien….heu…il y a une vingtaine de minutes, je crois, bafouilla le majordome, effrayé. Monsieur Malefoy a un jet privé qui l'attend à l'aéroport et… »Il ne termina jamais sa phrase. Harry était déjà reparti.

Le jeune homme fonçait sur sa moto, faisant fi des limitations de vitesse. Il n'avait jamais cru en Dieu mais se surprit à prier avec ferveur. _Faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, je vous en prie !Faites qu'ils soient encore là !Il le faut !_Il arriva au niveau de l'aéroport de la ville et se dirigea directement vers les pistes. Il entendit des cris, vit des types en gilet fluo agiter les bras pour attirer son attention, et accéléra sans la moindre hésitation. Il serpentait entre les avions, inconscient du danger. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Draco. D'autres personnes tentèrent de l'arrêter, mais il les esquiva. Il les vit vociférer dans leurs talkies-walkies, croisa le regard étonné de certains passagers, derrière leurs hublots. Enfin, il arriva en vue des jets et autres avions plus petits. Comment retrouver celui des Malefoy ?!Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup et il en fit rapidement le tour. Ils étaient tous vides. Découragé, il s'arrêta et s'apprêtait à ôter son casque quand il capta un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Un jet roulait lentement vers la piste numéro cinq. Un gigantesque M orné d'un serpent s'étalait sur le flanc de l'appareil. _Draco_. Harry re-démarra au quart de tour et se lança à la poursuite de l'avion qui prenait de la vitesse. En poussant la moto à fond, il parvint à rester à la même hauteur que l'appareil. D'une main, il arracha son casque et le balança derrière lui avant de se mettre à hurler :

« DRACO !DRACO ! »Il aperçut la tête blonde de son petit ami derrière le deuxième hublot et ses cris redoublèrent.

Draco étouffa un sanglot. Il perdait complètement la boule depuis que son père lui avait annoncé qu'il partait pour la Suisse. Voilà qu'il entendait la voix de Harry, maintenant !Il tourna la tête vers la vitre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Harry. Harry !Harry était à côté de l'avion, sur sa moto !Un large sourire fleurit sur son visage. Il détacha sa ceinture et se précipita vers la cabine du pilote avant que ses parents ne comprennent ce qui se passait :

« Arrêtez-vous ! »cria t-il. Il fut surpris un instant par le ton autoritaire de sa voix, mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde. L'homme se tourna vers lui, perplexe :

« M…M'arrêter ?

-Immédiatement ! »Le type hocha la tête, un peu perdu, et s'exécuta. Draco retourna dans la partie réservée aux passagers. Son père siffla entre ses dents :

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, Draco ?!

-J'arrête l'avion, répondit son fils avec aplomb.

-Quoi ? »Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Le jet n'était pas encore complètement arrêté, mais Draco ouvrit la portière et sauta à terre. Harry arrêta brutalement sa moto, en descendit et se précipita vers le blond. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra trop fort. Draco n'en avait cure. Il pleurait de joie.

« Draco, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre !murmura Harry tout contre son oreille. Je ne m'en serais jamais remis. »Il le prit par le menton et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« Draco ! »les interrompit la voix glaciale de Lucius Malefoy. Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'homme qui les surplombait, dans l'ouverture de la porte du jet.

« Reviens ici tout de suite !cingla t-il.

-Non.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Je ne reviendrai pas, père. Je ne m'écraserai plus devant vous. Je suis homosexuel, pas anormal, et si vous ne l'acceptez pas, je m'en fiche. J'aime Harry. Et vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher. »Il enfourcha la moto, derrière Harry, et ils quittèrent l'aéroport.

Il y eut des disputes, bien sûr. Les disputes sont le ciment d'un couple. Mais il y eut également, et surtout des moments de bonheur et d'amour. Et au fil du temps, Lucius Malefoy comprit son erreur et finit par se réconcilier avec son fils.

**Fin complètement guimauve, veuillez m'excuser ! XD j'ai eu un peu de mal à achever cet OS, j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira ******


End file.
